


Distrust

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Tony Stark Ships [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockblocking AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce, Omega Clint, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Omega Thor, Pining, Protective Tony, Work In Progress, lack of trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just stood there for the longest. Stunned…and hurt. What was it about him that made his teammates not trust him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. :) :D

Tony didn't notice it at first. He was knee deep in redesigning Veronica. He could do it perfectly fine on his own but it would have been nice to have Bruce with him. The work went faster. And the company would have been nice since the rest of the team were out, either on a missions, doing PR, or helping an android become more acquainted with human behaviors. Bruce was at his own private safe house. The same place he went to every month for his heat. Tony knew where it was. He told Tony. But he also told Tony to never come. So the alpha didn't. Bruce had this thing about alphas, he didn't trust very many of them. He trusted his team but he trusted Tony the most. That's why Tony was the only one on the team that knew Bruce was an omega. The only omega on the team.

So what in the world was this delicious, alluring, titillating scent.

Tony's head snapped up from his work, sniffing the air. Someone on the team must have found a sexy, sensuous thing right at the cusp of heat.

Too bad, so very sad. Tony wished he could have snagged whoever it was, smelling so good. And had he not been working on this project alone, he might have been able to finish just quick enough to have taken a stroll and came upon the darling himself.

Tony clicked his tongue. Oh well. He went back to his work, trying to patiently wait for the scent to die down. But the longer he waited, the more the scent rose thick and high in the air. And the longer he waited, the harder he got. The more he sweated. The tighter he clenched his hands. Tony couldn't concentrate. Not with this arousing scent. Tony jumped to his feet, and was out his lab door in a split second. Sniffing the air. The scent. It was something like fresh rain. And…fertility. Tony wasn't exactly sure how fertility smelled but he was sure that's what he was smelling. He trailed the scent, like a dog on a hunt, passed the communal, floor, up two flights of stair, up to Thor's suite. Tony stopped in the corridor. Sniffing around the door.

Tony was fond of all his teammates. He didn't want to fight with any of them. And being up here where there was an omega so deep in heat, in Thor's territory, would cause a damn near war. So Tony meant to just turn around and run like hell back down to the lab but his instincts had him opening the entrance door to Thor's suite. The scent and pheromones smacked Tony in the face so hard that he almost hit the floor. He cautiously stepped into the living room. He didn't smell Thor's foreign, ozone, and most importantly, alpha scent. Tony didn't smell any alpha on the floor. That was…weird. To say the least. What was a lone omega in heat doing on Thor's floor? Surely, even Thor knew not to leave a poor sub this far in heat all alone.

Tony stood at the entrance, contemplating what he should do. If Thor came back, he would probably go feral. But Tony's alpha instinct wouldn't just let him leave the poor thing all lone. So against his better judgement, he walked around the several halls in Thor's suite, sniffing the air, following the scent until he came across the master bedroom. The scent was clouding around the closed door. Tony pressed himself up against it. Wondering why it smelled so familiar. He tried to talk himself out of it but Tony opened the surprisingly unlocked door.

And he ducked, just in time as mjolnir zipped by, above his head and crashed into the wall.

“Leave Stark!” Thor demanded. His deep, booming voice, his dominating demeanor, contradicting his submissive body language. His beautiful, submissive scent. Tony stood, keeping a watchful eye behind him, on the hammer. Just in case Thor tried again.

"Hey point break." Tony said cautiously. The omega glared up at him, from his spot where he was curled up in a tight ball in his bed. Then he grabbed the plush pillow his head was resting on and covered his face with it. Seemingly more in discomfort rather than embarrassment.

"Leave!" Thor thundered again, though his voice was slightly muffled.

Tony walked further into the room, tentatively, "Would love to, but the alpha in me doesn't want to." Tony said, then wished he had thought about his words before he spoke when Thor looked up at him, his eyes livid, his beautiful scent shifting a little, giving Tony the hint that he was afraid. Thy caught Tony off guard. Thor was so big and powerful that he never thought of Thor in the context of fear.

"Do not touch me!" Thor demanded, but his voice quivered a little now. Now, all Tony wanted to do was wrap him up in blankets and hand feed him. To make him feel safe.

"I wasn't. I swear I wasn't." Tony said as he took another step closer to the bed. "I just…wanted to take care of you.” Tony said, then immediately realized the stupidity of his words and dropped down to the floor with the same thought. Just in time for the hammer to wiz back by his head.

“Not like that.” Tony shouted. Thor just glared at him, raised on one elbow, holding mjolnir in his hand defensively.

“For the last time, Leave Stark!” Thor barked once more. Tony tools deep breath.

“Listen, I'm not an animal, okay. I can control myself. I just…want to keep you feed and hydrated and comfortable. You must be burning up and the sheets must be…you know?” Tony said tentatively. He just couldn't leave an omega all alone and suffering. Thor didn't say anything. Just glowered at him. Then he laid down, holding his hammer as if it were a teddy bear, and covered his face with a pillow again.

“So…I take that as a yes?” Tony said. No reply. Tony waited for a moment. “Alright, fine, great. I'll be right back. And this, you, will be our own little secret.” Tony said. Thor didn’t even shift. For a second, Tony wondered was he dead. The alpha walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He turned on the air conditioner to cool Thor off and the pheromone filter. He had one on every floor. He installed them after he found out Bruce was an omega. Honestly, just in case he had a spontaneous heat on the wrong floor. Now he wondered was anyone else on the team keeping their real gender a secret.

He went down to his floor and filled a box with different supplies (hint hint wink wink) as well as food and water. And it wasn't until he was nearly finished that he smelled Thor’s scent lessens, the filter finally cleared all the pheromones on every floor. And now that he could think clearly, he didn't know if going back to Thor’s room was such a hot idea. The omega definetly hadn't wanted him there. But at the same time, he didn't want Thor to feel abandoned. Even if he said he wanted to be alone, Tony did still say he would be back. Any omega in heat, even the ones who put up a front, might feel abandoned if an alpha promised to return but didn't.

Tony promised himself that he would just go up there and deliver the box. Then hightail it. He went to his room and took a suppressant. Which caused him to be resilient to heat pheromones and put off ruts.

When he got to Thor’s floor, the first thing he noticed was that he smelled something different this time. Another scent added alongside Thor's. Someone in sympathy heat. Something like charcoal and leather and ice. The second thing he noticed was that Thor’s bedroom door was open. He could have sworn he closed it.

“Hey Thor—” Tony started when he reached the omega’s bedroom but a tall, broad super soldier stepped in the door frame. He looked strained and sweaty and he reeked of a beautiful, delectable, submissive scent.

“Thanks Stark. I’ll take it from here.” Steve said as he snatched the box out of Tony’s arms and slammed the door in his face.

Tony just stood there for the longest. Stunned…and hurt. What was it about him that made his teammates not trust him?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
